Regardless of how digital video is transmitted (be it over a wired network link, a wireless network link, satellite distribution, or terrestrial distribution), using bandwidth efficiently is of critical importance. Over the past decades, many billions of dollars have been spent attempting to discover more efficient ways to transmit digital video. In the digital video domain, a great deal of this focus has been on maximizing the bit efficiency for a target video quality using a particular video codec.